


zdjęcie za zdjęciem

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Detroit, Friendship, M/M, Phichit Chulanont Uses Instagram, Photographs, Pre-Canon, Raz Dwa Trzy 2018, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: Phichit robi naprawdę dużo zdjęć. A przez „dużo” Seung Gil ma na myślicałe cholerne setki.





	zdjęcie za zdjęciem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take a picture (it’ll last longer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716516) by [aozu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/aozu). 



> To jest raczej krótka, urocza błahostka, nie jakieś głębokie rozważania, ale mam do tej miniaturki ogromny sentyment i uważam, że w obrębie gatunku jest naprawdę fajna.  
> Pisownia imienia Seung Gila jest u autorki niekonsekwentna, czasem nawet błędna (Seung), więc to uporządkowałam (choć podobno obie formy transkrypcji — „Seung Gil” i „Seung-gil” — są poprawne).  
> Tłumaczenie tytułu niewierne, bo tak pragnę.

Poza lodowiskiem Seung Gil nie bardzo skupia się na obserwowaniu otoczenia — całą uwagę zwykle poświęca technikom łyżwiarskim — ale nie może nie zauważyć, że jeden z jeżdżących z nim Azjatów robi naprawdę dużo zdjęć. Choć oczywiście w Detroit nie ma ich zbyt wielu, więc raczej się wyróżniają. Seung Gil nie ma jednak zamiaru nawiązywać z nimi znajomości, ale kiedy w stołówce zupełnym przypadkiem siada obok jednego z Japończyków — czasami widuje gdzieś na lodzie drugiego, Katsu-coś-tam, chyba jak to japońskie danie —  _właśnie wtedy_  pewien nieco opalony chłopak odsuwa sąsiednie krzesło i opada na nie z największym uśmiechem, jaki Seung Gil kiedykolwiek widział.

Zawzięcie próbuje go ignorować, ale przecież nie może nic zrobić, kiedy ten pochyla się i zaczyna  _gadać_.

„Phichit Chulanont z Tajlandii” przedstawia się nienaganną angielszczyzną, o wiele lepszą niż Seung Gila. Seung Gil powstrzymuje się przed powtórzeniem tych słów w myślach, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak nigdy nie będzie w stanie ich poprawnie zapamiętać czy wypowiedzieć. Phichit zaczyna mówić coś o tym, jak bardzo się cieszy, że spotkał tu kolejnego Azjatę, o tym, że dzieli pokój z jakimś Japończykiem, i o tym, że „totalnie powinni się trzymać razem i być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi”. Seung Gil niezbyt chętnie się temu przysłuchuje, sądząc, że to tylko pojedyncze spotkanie; nie bardzo ma ochotę szukać sobie znajomych, skoro jest tu po to, by ćwiczyć i układać choreografię do programu. Niemniej jednak kolejne dwa miesiące i tak spędza z nimi oboma — zawsze jakoś wiedzą, gdzie go znaleźć.

Jakimś cudem przez ten cały czas udaje mu się nie wypowiedzieć imienia Phichita ani jeden raz.

W każdym razie najważniejsze jest to, że Phichit robi naprawdę dużo zdjęć. A przez „dużo” Seung Gil ma na myśli  _całe cholerne setki_.

Śniadanie — zdjęcie jedzenia. A potem zdjęcie pustego talerza. A potem selfie z Yuurim Katsukim, którego zawsze łatwo przekonać do tego typu aktywności. A potem próby ucieczki Seung Gila, żeby i jego nie zaciągnięto przed obiektyw — te zakończone sukcesem może zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki. Phichit wystawia wskazujący i środkowy w symbolu zwycięstwa, a Seung Gil zakrywa twarz ręką, chcąc umknąć.

— Seung Gil, no chodź — woła Phichit i pędzi za nim, przechylając głowę, przez co wygląda szczególnie niewinnie.

— Idę jeździć — odpowiada spokojnie Seung Gil, nawet się nie zatrzymując, by go nie złapali.

Dociera na miejsce jako pierwszy i zaczyna się rozciągać, po czym zakłada łyżwy i wchodzi na lodowisko. Wciąż jest wcześnie i na szczęście nie ma tłumów, więc robi kilka prostych ruchów. Jeszcze nie skacze, woli najpierw wczuć się w lód, na którym będzie pracował.

Kątem oka dostrzega swoich przyjaciół...  _kolegów_. Phichit przechyla się przez barierkę, trzymając wysoko telefon i... Co jest, do cholery? Czy oni go nagrywają?

Podjeżdża do nich, unosząc brew i zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

— Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł! — syczy Yuuri półgębkiem i chichocze nerwowo, gdy Seung Gil jest już blisko.

Phichit opuszcza komórkę z uśmiechem pełnym poczucia winy.

— Jeździsz naprawdę... pięknie? — próbuje, a kiedy Seung Gil łapie aparat i wyciąga rękę w tył, chłopak wydaje z siebie rozpaczliwy okrzyk. — Seung Gil! Przepraszam, oddaj mi! — błaga. — Seung Gil!

Ten rzuca Yuuriemu krótkie spojrzenie i natychmiast odjeżdża, wciąż trzymając telefon w dłoni.

Phichit coś pokrzykuje, ale Seung Gil już zbliża się do drugiej strony lodowiska. Nie ma pojęcia, co jest takiego fajnego w robieniu tylu zdjęć...  _filmików_... i nie podoba mu się poświęcana mu uwaga, zwłaszcza gdy nagrania i fotografie przedostają się do sieci. Niedawno jakiś fan podsunął mu do autografu wydrukowane zdjęcie, na którym Seung Gil wcina zupkę chińską. Dość powiedzieć, że skłonności fanów do śledzenia idola, kiedy ten zwyczajnie je, całkiem go zszokowały. Boże, naprawdę nie można ćwiczyć i jeździć w spokoju?

Wzdycha i przesuwa palcem po telefonie, by go odblokować oraz usunąć nagranie i wszystkie zdjęcia, które mu zrobił Phichit. Zauważa stronę z napisem „Nowy post” na górze i wpisanym tekstem:  _To dla Was, kochani fani_  ❤.

Seung Gil marszczy brwi, klikając strzałkę wstecz i odrzucając opcję załadowania nagrania, a ten ruch cofa go do... do... Nieruchomieje, bo przez oczami ma całą kolekcję zdjęć użytkownika o nicku  _phichit+chu_.

Zdjęć Seung Gila.

No dobrze, nie tylko — widać też kilka fotografii ze śniadania i selfie z Yuurim, ale pozostałe przedstawiają właśnie jego. Na kilku patrzy gdzieś w dal ze słuchawkami w uszach, na innych drzemie na ławce przy oczku wodnym. Jest też sporo zdjęć, do których zmusił go Phichit, a które — jak liczył Seung Gil — robił dla siebie.

Jako pamiątkę. Ich... przyjaźni. Albo czegoś takiego.

Najwyraźniej jednak się przeliczył, sądząc po tym „to dla Was, kochani fani”.

Czuje się niejako... wykorzystany.

Być może sądził, że Phichit po prostu lubi robić zdjęcia. A może, że Phichit lubi robić zdjęcia ciekawym przedmiotom i ludziom, których  _polubił_. Na przykład kolegów z lodowiska. Czy przyjaciół. Tak czy inaczej — sądził, że Phichit robi je dla siebie, a nie dla  _fanów_.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Phichit jest uzależniony od udostępniania fotografii na tym Insta-coś-tam, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał czegoś takiego.

No cóż.

Trochę mu nawet  _głupio_ , że myślał...

Ktoś wyrywa mu komórkę z ręki, zanim Seung Gil ma szansę zareagować, choć i tak tylko stoi w szoku. Phichit troskliwie dociska ją do piersi, oddychając tak ciężko, jakby co najmniej stracił życie. Dwa razy.

— O nieee, dlaczego to skasowałeś? — zawodzi, klikając coś w szaleńczym tempie. — Naprawdę było... Seung Gil? — pyta nagle ostrożnie. — Wszystko okej?

Seung Gil otrząsa się, gdy zmartwiony Phichit zerka na jego pięści, i natychmiast je rozluźnia. Przełyka ślinę, czując gorycz, po czym oddala się na drugi koniec lodowiska.

— Seung Gil?... — rzuca Yuuri, gdy ten koło niego przejeżdża.

Słyszy, że jadą za nim, więc zbliża się do krawędzi i wychodzi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

_______________

Seung Gil już dawno przyzwyczaił się do bycia samemu, więc zupełnie nie rozumie tego nagłego uczucia poddenerwowania. Z ogromną zawziętością unika Phichita, a razem z nim Yuuriego, tak by nawet nie wpaść na nich przez przypadek, co oznacza, że wstaje o jakichś pogańskich godzinach i w stołówce je śniadania w towarzystwie tylko jednej pracownicy.

Gdy jeździ, lodowisko też jest puste, co stanowi jedną z niewielu zalet takiego obrotu spraw. Mechanicznie pracuje nad kolejnymi krokami, od lewej do prawej, od prawej do lewej, i co jakiś czas paranoicznie zerka w kierunku barierek. Nie żeby chciał, by Phichit... Seung Gil bierze głęboki wdech.

Nie żeby chciał, by  _ktokolwiek_  przyszedł go oglądać.

Jeździ, bo chce udoskonalić swoje zdolności, na przykład poprawić toe loopy albo wydłużyć skok w potrójnym axlu.

Najpierw poczwórny loop. Seung Gil bierze płytki wdech i przygotowuje się do pierwszego ruchu.

Ląduje czysto, po czym prostuje się, wypuszczając oddech.

Dalej potrójny axel.

Tym razem nie daje rady wykonać wystarczającej liczby obrotów, więc kończy na podwójnym, ale nic nie szkodzi, spróbuje jeszcze raz.

Potrójny lutz, potem potrójny toe loop.

Zamyka powieki, gotów do obrotu...

— ...Seung Gil?

Potyka się, wybałuszając oczy, i upada na lód. Słyszy kilka krótkich okrzyków, gdy próbuje się podnieść, jęcząc. Nie widzi zadrapań, ale chyba będzie miał siniaka na kolanie; na szczęście nic sobie nie zwichnął ani nie złamał.

— Bardzo przepraszam! — Ktoś o ciemnawej skórze...  _Phichit_  łapie go za ramię, spanikowany. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć, tylko no... Od paru dni próbuję cię znaleźć, a...

— Nic mi nie jest — mruczy Seung Gil, odpychając ręce Phichita mocniej, niż zamierzał.

Ten odsuwa dłonie, jakby się sparzył.

— ...Okej — mówi miękko. — Ale przepraszam. No wiesz. Za nagranie.

Seung Gil nie ma najmniejszej ochoty o tym rozmawiać, ale wygląda na to, że Phichit się nie podda.

— Bo dlatego jesteś na mnie zły, prawda? Nie będę... już więcej tak robił — kontynuuje, nie dając za wygraną. — Obiecuję, że już nie będę. Robił... zdjęć ani nagrań i... proszę — mamrocze, patrząc przez rzęsy. — ...nie bądź zły?

Seung Gil nie czuje gniewu jako takiego, ale jest mu przykro. I jest sfrustrowany. I  _rozczarowany_. Sobą. Bo myślał, że...

— Nie jestem zły — odpowiada cicho, próbując dźwignąć się na kolana.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś — mówi Phichit i też wstaje, a Seung Gil zauważa, że chłopak nosi buty. — Prze...

— Żadnych butów na lodzie.

— ...cież... — urywa, zerkając na swoje stopy. — A. No tak. Martwiłem się, że coś ci się... — Potrząsa głową. — Seung Gil, przepraszam. Przepraszam, nie wiem, z jakiego innego powodu możesz mnie unikać... Jesteś moim  _przyjacielem_  i...

— No to czemu udostępniałeś wszystko fanom? — rzuca Seung Gil, nim może się powstrzymać, i odwraca wzrok, zagryzając wargę.

— No bo cię lubią — odpowiada prosto Phichit. — Nie masz konta na  _żadnej_  stronie, więc fanom trudno znaleźć jakieś twoje zdjęcie. Zerknij czasem na wiadomości, które do ciebie pi...

— Ale mnie się to nie podoba — przerywa. — Więc przestań.

Phichit zamyka usta.

— Okej — mruczy tak samo miękko jak wcześniej. — Przepraszam.

Seung Gil zmusza się od odwrócenia, ale zanim odchodzi, Phichit łapie go obiema dłońmi za nadgarstek.

— ...A nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? — pyta cicho. — Bo ja bym chciał.

Seung Gil czuje, jak czerwienieją mu uszy, i skupia wzrok na własnych łyżwach.

— Złaź z lodu. Ja idę jeść — mówi, odsuwając się lekko od Phichita. — Możesz iść ze mną, jeśli chcesz — mamrocze szybko.

— ...Serio? Hej, hej, Seung Gil! Poczekaj na mnie!

_______________

Zgodnie z obietnicą Phichit już go nie fotografuje ani nie nagrywa. Nie oznacza to jednak, że w ogóle przestaje — wręcz przeciwnie, zdaje się podwajać wysiłki, tak jakby chciał narobić stracone okazje do zdjęć z Seung Gilem. Yuuri raz nawet łoi mu skórę za to, że za długo stoją poza lodowiskiem, gdy Phichit ustawia kąt i światło, a Seung Gil już od pięciu minut robi rozgrzewkę.

Oczywiście nie uderza w barierkę, zapatrzony w Phichita zbliżającego się do Yuuriego i obejmującego go ramieniem, by zrobić zdjęcie — choć rzeczywiście uderza, ale powód jest nieznany.

Po prostu za dużo myśli. O przyjaźni. Tak.

Przez całe popołudnie ćwiczy potrójnego axla, próbując udoskonalić obroty. Zjeżdża na bok dopiero wtedy, gdy grozi mu zwichnięcie kostki, i opiera się o barierkę, by dać stopom odpocząć. Zwykle od razu zaczyna robić ćwiczenia na rozluźnienie po treningu, ale tym razem jego wzrok wędruje w kierunku lodowiska, gdzie wciąż jeżdżą Phichit i Yuuri.

Yuuri z twarzą bez wyrazu jest w połowie sekwencji kroków, metodycznie poruszając nogami. Seung Gil nigdy nie uważał, że Yuuri robi wrażenie, ale kiedy tak patrzy, jak ten prześlizguje ostrzami po lodzie w czystym, gwałtownym układzie, nie może oderwać od niego wzroku. Yuuri łagodnie przechodzi w kolejny układ i wykonuje monda, a potem potrójnego salchowa.

Ląduje czysto i wypuszcza powietrze z płuc w oczywistym wyrazie ulgi, kiedy się prostuje. Od razu widać, że ma spore zdolności, ale trzeba czegoś więcej — trzeba mieć pewność siebie, by je  _wykorzystać_.

Po drugiej stronie lodowiska Phichit pięknie ląduje poczwórnego salchowa i potrójnego toe loopa z odpowiedniej wysokości. Szczerzy się i obraca kilka razy, najwyraźniej uradowany, po czym podjeżdża do Yuuriego.

Seung Gil jest za daleko, by słyszeć, o czym rozmawiają, ale dostrzega, jak Phichit wyjmuje telefon, dociska spoconą głowę do Yuuriego i rozpromienia się do zdjęcia. Zwykle ganiał  _jego_  po całym lodzie, by robić zdjęcia, ale teraz przytula się do mamroczącego Yuuriego i raz za razem klika przycisk aparatu.

Nie żeby Seung Gil tęsknił za...

Nie.

_______________

 _Instagram_. Seung Gil dowiaduje się, że właśnie tak nazywa się ta aplikacja, której używa Phichit. Nie tyle „dowiaduje się”, co zwyczajnie pyta Yuuriego. Zwyczajnie, czyli gapi się na niego, zastanawiając się, jak ma o to zagadać, by nie zabrzmieć dziwacznie, aż w końcu, gdy Phichit jest poza zasięgiem słuchu, Yuuri drapie się po karku i pyta, o co chodzi.

Przynajmniej ma na tyle taktu, by spytać na osobności, bo Seung Gil nie ma pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby Phichit dowiedział się o jego zainteresowaniu mediami społecznościowymi, które sam tak uwielbia. W zasadzie  _zainteresowanie_  to nie do końca odpowiednie słowo.

Może  _ciekawość_.

Widzi, że najpierw musi założyć konto, i bardzo niechętnie wpisuje  _seunggillee_. Nie ma zamiaru dodawać żadnych zdjęć — no może poza jakąś fotografią swojego psa, jeśli będzie miał kiedyś ochotę. Chce tylko zobaczyć posty Phichita.

Phichit wcześniej mówił coś o tym, że fani piszą mu jakieś  _wiadomości_ , więc może udzielają jakichś użytecznych rad co do jeżdżenia na lodzie. Jego konto łatwo znaleźć — wystarczy wpisać pierwszych sześć liter w pasku wyszukiwania i na samej górze od razu pojawia się znajomy profil.

Teraz, gdy Seung Gil ma mnóstwo czasu, by dokładnie się przyjrzeć, zaskakuje go liczba obserwujących. Zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z popularności Phichita wynikającej z tego, że chłopak naprawdę interesuje się swoimi fanami, no ale. No. To znaczy, że aż tylu ludzi widziało zdjęcia Seung Gila, co nie brzmi zbyt dobrze.

Ostatnie posty przedstawiają Phichita i Yuuriego — na śniadaniu, na lodowisku, na lunchu, na lodowisku, na obiedzie, na lodowisku... Seung Gil przewija w dół i wreszcie dociera do czegoś, co nie przedstawia twarzy Japończyka, i zatrzymuje się.

To zdjęcie z koreańskim napisem 미안합니다 na białym tle.

 _Przepraszam_.

> ♡ Liczba polubień: 3 180
> 
>  **phichit+chu**  Od dziś nie będę już dodawał żadnych zdjęć Seung Gila. Nie brałem pod uwagę tego, jak on się z tym czuje, i bardzo mi przykro z tego powodu. Seung Gil wiele dla mnie znaczy, więc chcę uszanować jego granice. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie. #LeeSeungGil
> 
> Zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 1 429
> 
>  **fanatyczkalodu32**  nie, prosze wroc (ಥ﹏ಥ) 
> 
>  **seungspiewa09**  T__T mam nadzieję że wszystko między wami dobrze
> 
>  **pikachit244**  ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥ ╥﹏╥

W piersi Seung Gila rozlewa się dziwne ciepło. To... okropnie miłe, że Phichit naprawdę dotrzymał słowa. Mimo wszystko dobry z niego człowiek. Bezinteresownie dba o uczucia Seung Gila i przez te wszystkie tygodnie jako jedyny ciągle dokładał wszelkich starań, by dotrzymać mu towarzystwa i być jego  _przyjacielem_.

Uch, no i teraz czuje się trochę winny, bo Phichit najwyraźniej uwielbia robić zdjęcia i dzielić się nimi z fanami. Przewija jeszcze niżej, by spojrzeć na wcześniejsze posty. Przystaje, gdy widzi siebie patrzącego w przestrzeń.

> ♡ Liczba polubień: 2 953
> 
>  **phichit+chu**  Niektórzy ludzie są zbyt śliczni jak na ten świat (ノ｀m´)ノ ~┻━┻ #LeeSeungGil
> 
> Zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 1 203
> 
>  **vikkinov**  wow
> 
>  **yzruhzu98**  jestem zazdrosna jak jasna cholera

To nie jest jakaś wyjątkowa fotografia, ale i tak czuje się speszony, że Phichit robił mu zdjęcia bez jego wiedzy. Tamtego dnia padał deszcz, a Seung Gil siedział na ławce pod wiatą i najzwyczajniej w świecie cieszył się bębnieniem kropel oraz szumem wiatru.

Nie podejrzewał, że... No cóż.

Śliczny? Seung Gil krzywi się nieco, ale postanawia puścić to niepamięć. Mniej więcej.

Kilka kolejnych zdjęć przedstawia Phichita śmiesznie wystawiającego dwa palce w symbolu zwycięstwa i Seung Gila chowającego twarz w dłoniach. Te wyglądają znajomo, jako że Phichit zmusza — zmuszał — go każdego ranka do kilku wspólnych selfie.

Dostrzega jeszcze jedno, którego  _znów_  zupełnie nie rozpoznaje.

Tło wskazuje na to, że fotografię zrobiono w jednym z korytarzy przy siedzeniach, gdzie na jednym z nich usadowił się Seung Gil z butelką napoju kupioną w automacie. Rozpoznaje lokalizację, ale nie jest w stanie oderwać wzroku od ręki Phichita, która obejmuje jego kark, gdy ten śpi, nieświadomy otaczającego go świata. W rogu zdjęcia Yuuri uśmiecha się niezręcznie, tak jakby bał się, że Seung Gil zaraz się obudzi i ich udusi — a zrobiłby to. Phichit tuż przy policzku Seung Gila układa usta jak do pocałunku.

> ♡ Liczba polubień: 2 782
> 
>  **phichit+chu**  Czyż nie jest uroczy?? (ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc) #LeeSeungGil
> 
> Zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 922
> 
>  **polizmnieseunggil**  pocałuj go!!
> 
>  **niemazyciabezlodu**  powinnismy o czyms wiedziec? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Seung Gil natychmiast łapie się za policzek, starając się nie zaczerwienić. To, że usta Phichita rzeczywiście  _dotknęły_  jego twarzy... To na pewno jakiś żart. Racja. Tylko że, cholera, znów będzie się musiał z Phichitem kłócić o... Chociaż może lepiej nie, skoro to by oznaczało, że przeglądał jego Instagrama.

Parska pod nosem i prawie na ślepo przewija dalej. Widzi mnóstwo zdjęć z Phichitem i sobą, na których zwykle zakrywa twarz ręką, kilka swoich fotek robionych z ukrycia i nagle dociera do fotografii pod końcem, gdzie widać Phichita wyszczerzonego w ekscytacji i jakąś ciemną plamę w tle.

Ta ciemna plama, dostrzega Seung Gil, to on.

> ♡ Liczba polubień: 3 089
> 
>  **phichit+chu**  To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! Widziałem Seung Gila tylko w telewizji, a teraz mogę spotkać go w Detroit!! Jest strasznie fajny i przepięknie jeździ na łyżwach, więc bardzo się cieszę, że go widzę!!（ｉДｉ）Aż się boję z nim rozmawiać, bo jeśli mnie znienawidzi?? Zagadam, ale życzcie mi powodzenia!! #nowynajlepszyprzyjaciel #LeeSeungGil
> 
> Zobacz wszystkie komentarze: 849

Phichit rzeczywiście...

Ten  _idiota_  rzeczywiście...

Cholera, czemu sądził, że przeglądanie Instagrama przed snem to dobry pomysł?

_______________

Nie podejmuje tego tematu z Phichitem.

Oczywiście  _nie może_ , bo przyznałby się tym samym, że dobrowolnie odwiedza media społecznościowe, szczególnie tę stronę, której od początku ostro się sprzeciwiał. Wciąż robią wszystko zgodnie z wcześniejszym harmonogramem — trenują, mają dni wolne, znowu trenują — a Phichit jak zwykle wszystko dokumentuje. Już nie prosi Seung Gila o zapozowanie do zdjęcia, za to zwraca się do tej jednej bardzo nieasertywnej osoby; Yuuri zazwyczaj tylko uśmiecha się niezręcznie, gdy Phichit łapie go i ciągnie przed obiektyw.

Szeroki uśmiech, oczy nieco zmarszczone w kącikach, palce ułożone na znak zwycięstwa — Phichit pozuje niemal zawodowo i sekundę później zajmuje się już układaniem odpowiedniego podpisu do postu. Yuuri wzdycha z ulgą i patrzy w kierunku Seung Gila.

— Seung Gil? — zaczyna nieśmiało.

— Co — odpowiada ten bardziej płasko, niż zamierzał.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — pyta Yuuri, przechylając głowę. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś... — Robi jakiś nieokreślony gest. — ...był chory?

— Co? — powtarza zdezorientowany Seung Gil.

Nic mu nie jest, czuje tylko jakieś dziwne napięcie między brwiami, które...

— Jesteś chory? — wcina się Phichit, zaglądając mu nagle w twarz, tak że Seung Gil nie zdąża się odsunąć. — Mam nadzieję, że nie masz gorączki — kontynuuje i zbliża się jeszcze bardziej, a potem przyciska swoje czoło do czoła Seung Gila.

Jeśli Seung Gil nie czuł się chory wcześniej, to na pewno czuje się tak  _teraz_. Coś mu się zaciska w żołądku, tak jakby spadał w przepaść, ale ma też wrażenie, jakby mu coś trzepotało silnie w brzuchu. Robi mu się gorąco w uszy, dłonie stają się lepkie i lodowate, a kiedy próbuje zaprotestować czy  _cokolwiek_  powiedzieć, traci dech.

— Nie, wszystko w porządku — mówi wreszcie Phichit, cofając się. — Boli cię głowa? Albo brzuch? Czekaj, w pokoju mam jakieś tabletki, zaraz ci pomogę!

Nim Seung Gil ma szansę zaprotestować, Phichit ciągnie go przez korytarze w kierunku pokoju dzielonego z Yuurim. Ten sadza go na jednym z łóżek i zaczyna się krzątać w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego, podczas gdy Phichit jest już całkiem zakopany w jednej z szuflad i wyjmuje jakieś przedmioty jeden za drugim, mamrocząc coś do siebie.

— Chłopaki, serio, nie ma się czym... — zaczyna Seung Gil, ale Yuuri najwyraźniej znajduje to, czego szukał, bo wywija w powietrzu pustym czajnikiem.

— Idę po wodę! — oświadcza z tryumfem i wypada z pokoju.

Seung Gil zaczyna się zastanawiać, co oni tu wyprawiają, skoro czajnika musieli  _szukać_. Phichit wciąż wyjmuje kolejne rzeczy z szuflad, ignorując Seung Gila, który z całych sił chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Ale naprawdę nie...

— A, tutaj są! — wykrzykuje Phichit, gdy znajduje to tajemnicze coś, czego poszukiwał. — O, czekaj, zaraz ci przyniosę oddzielny kubek.

Prędko kładzie obok Seung Gila opakowanie tabletek i wypada z pokoju, a chłopak nawet nie ma czasu zaprotestować. To jakieś  _szaleństwo_  — naprawdę wygląda, jakby był chory? Niepewnie dotyka twarzy. Wcześniej, kiedy Phichit był tak blisko, rzeczywiście się tak czuł...

Cholera, i znowu to uczucie. Coś mu się zaciska w piersi, a serce bije jak oszalałe.

To głupie. Powinien przejrzeć się w lustrze i sprawdzić, czy nie jest blady, a nie rozmyślać o Phichicie. Podnosi się z zamiarem pójścia do wspólnej toalety na korytarzu, gdy nagle dostrzega zielony prostokątny przedmiot leżący obok rzeczy wyjętych z szuflad przez Phichita.

Jego  _telefon_.

Dziwne, bo Phichit absolutnie nigdy go nigdzie nie zostawia.  _Nigdy_.

Podnosi komórkę, chcąc odłożyć ją w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce, żeby nikt na nią nie nadepnął, ale zerka na ekran i widzi, że jest odblokowany. Seung Gil zastanawia się przelotnie, co Phichit wcześniej pisał pod zdjęciem z Yuurim, więc z ciekawości klika ikonkę aplikacji. Mruga kilka razy, gdy widzi inny profil niż wcześniej.

**phichit+szz**  
posty:  **137**  | obserwujący:  **0**  | obserwowani:  **0**

Kiedy patrzył ostatnim razem, Phichit miał kilka  _tysięcy_  obserwujących, nie zero. I  _o wiele_  więcej postów. I obserwował innych ludzi.

A do tego te zdjęcia.

Zdjęcia...

No cóż,  _jego_.

 _Tylko jego_ , bez Yuuriego czy Phichita. Niektóre — wszystkie — to fotografie robione z ukrycia, Seung Gil nie pozował do żadnego. Na każdej patrzy gdzieś w przestrzeń, czasem marszczy brwi, czasem jest rozluźniony, a czasem nawet lekko się uśmiecha.

Siedzi na ławce i odpoczywa, obserwując lodowisko. Kieruje wzrok na... jedzenie?, sprzęt sportowy?, książkę?... w każdym razie na  _coś_. Trzyma ręcznik na głowie, a włosy wciąż ma wilgotne od porannego prysznica.

 _Kiedy_  w ogóle Phichit zdołał je zrobić?

Czyta pierwszy podpis i aż coś go skręca w żołądku, jakby spadał bez zabezpieczenia z wielkiej wysokości.

> **phichit+szz**  Wiem, że miałem już więcej nie wstawiać jego zdjęć, ale... nie mogę oderwać wzroku, kiedy tak wygląda...

Seung Gil natychmiast przestaje zagryzać dolną wargę tak jak na fotografii — wie, że robi to, gdy się stresuje albo na czymś skupia.

A Phichit... na niego... patrzył?

Cholera.

Następny post.

> **phichit+szz**  W oczach Seung Gila widać szczęście. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek spojrzy tak na mnie.

Seung Gil wciąga lekko powietrze. Dobra, chyba nie ma mowy, że coś źle odczytał, bo...

Następny post.

> **phichit+szz**  Chyba się zakochałem.

— ...Seung Gil?

Zszokowany, upuszcza telefon i unosi ręce w obronnym geście.

— Eee — jąka się, czując, że blednie. — Wcale nie...

Phichit marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, i ponosi telefon, w drugiej ręce trzymając pusty kubek.

— A, nie zauważyłem, że go tu zosta... — urywa i zamyka usta, gdy dostrzega zdjęcie, na które Seung Gil patrzył przed chwilą.

— Ja to mogę... — zaczyna Seung Gil. — ...wyjaśnić?

Twarz Phichita wyraża czyste przerażenie, gdy ten upuszcza kubek, na szczęście na dywan, i pędzi do drzwi. Seung Gil mruga gwałtownie, nim orientuje się, że Phichit  _ucieka_. O cholera. Wraca do rzeczywistości i rzuca się w pogoń.

— Hej, HEJ! — krzyczy, ale  _przeklęty_  Phichit jest szybki nie tylko na lodzie, lecz także na ziemi.

— Eee, Phich... Seung Gil? — jęczy Yuuri, gdy obaj mijają go w szaleńczym tempie, nie zatrzymując się.

Seung Gil biegnie za Phichitem tak szybko, jak tylko może, pokrzykując, by tamten się zatrzymał, ale on nie zwraca na to uwagi, nawet nie ogląda się za siebie, tylko pędzi, tak jakby zależało od tego jego życie. Zbiegają na lodowisko i je mijają, okrążają boisko na zewnątrz, biegną trzema korytarzami, a potem lecą cztery piętra w górę, aż wreszcie Seung Gil czuje, że zaraz padnie, gdy dostrzega, że kierują się ku znajomemu przedpokojowi... Phichit jednak zatrzaskuje mu drzwi przed nosem sekundę po tym, jak wpada do środka.

Jasny gwint.

Seung Gil oddycha ciężko, pukając w drewniane wejście. Bardziej w nie wali, ale nieważne.

— Hej, otwieraj!

Ze środka dobiegają go jakieś niewyraźne dźwięki kłótni, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada, a drzwi wciąż pozostają zamknięte. Sfrustrowany, mierzwi włosy z tyłu głowy i podchodzi bliżej.

— ...Phi-chit? — próbuje, ale dziwnie mu się to mówi, bo... no cóż, wypowiada jego imię po raz pierwszy i nawet nie jest pewien, czy robi to poprawnie. — Phichit, otwórz drzwi. Chyba powinniśmy, no. Porozmawiać.

— ...Nie mam nic do powiedzenia — mówi wreszcie chłopak słabym głosem.

Seung Gil zaciska dłonie w pięści.

— To może ja mam?

— Ale ja nie chcę tego słyszeć... Czekaj, Yuu...  _Yuuri!_  — zawodzi Phichit, kiedy drzwi nagle się otwierają i staje w nich zarumieniony Yuuri.

— Nie wydaje mi się, że, eee. Że powinienem tu być — wykrztusza z siebie, nie patrząc Seung Gilowi w oczy. — Wejdź do środka i porozmawiajcie.

Ucieka chyłkiem, a Seung Gil kiwa głową w jego kierunku, notując w myślach, by mu potem podziękować. Wkracza do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi, zauważając, że Phichit skulił się na przeciwległym końcu jednego z łóżek i schował twarz w dłoniach. Podchodzi do niego ostrożnie, a gdy Phichit ani drgnie, Seung Gil przysiada obok, wyprostowany jak struna.

Żeż cholera no, tak po prawdzie to nie przygotował sobie żadnej przemowy.

— ...Przepraszam — szepcze Phichit przez palce. — Wiem, że teraz mnie pewnie... — Przełyka ciężko ślinę. — ...mnie pewnie nienawidzisz, ale... Przepraszam...

Seung Gil, zakłopotany, kieruje na niego wzrok. Nie bardzo wie, co ma odpowiedzieć, ale. Ale no. Uszy Phichita są całe czerwone, to aż fascynujące. Powoli kładzie jedną rękę na jego ramionach — ten gest jest tak niezręczny, że Phichit aż opuszcza dłonie, by się przypatrzeć. Seung Gil znów czuje ten dziwny, trawiący go ucisk w żołądku, świadom tego, że policzki pokryły mu się rumieńcem.

Drugą ręką gmera w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu swojej komórki — jakim cudem Phichitowi przychodzi to tak naturalnie? — i ustawia ją przed ich twarzami.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko... — mamrocze. — Jeśli to tylko dla nas. Znaczy, no.

Kiedy klika przycisk aparatu, dłoń trzęsie mu się tak bardzo, że zdjęcie wychodzi rozmazane. Nie chce jednak robić kolejnego, bo i tak przez to całe zakłopotanie odjęło mu chyba z dziesięć lat życia. Phichit, siedzący obok, nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku; jest jakby zagubiony i mocno się czerwieni.

I  _właśnie takie_  zdjęcie Seung Gil chciałby mieć na telefonie.

Nagle odrywa rękę od Phichita, uświadamiając sobie z przerażeniem, co robi.

— A c-czy możemy... jeszcze jedno? — ryzykuje Phichit, prawie piszcząc ze zdenerwowania. — Proszę?

Seung Gil podaje mu komórkę.

— Ty zrób, ja nie bardzo się do tego nadaję — mruczy, starając się nie zarumienić jeszcze mocniej.

Phichit podnosi przedmiot z wprawą profesjonalisty i przysuwa się bliżej Seung Gila, tak że prawie stykają się policzkami. Ten ucieka wzrokiem od obiektywu, by spojrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej — Phichit szczerzy się tak szeroko, że Seung Gilowi aż trzęsą się palce, bo wie, że ten uśmiech przeznaczony jest właśnie dla niego.

Jednak tuż przed kliknięciem przycisku aparatu Phichit odwraca głowę i całuje Seung Gila w policzek.

 

.

.

.

 

> ♡  **seunggillee**  lubi to
> 
>  **phichit+szz**  Na pewno się zakochałem.

 


End file.
